11:00 p.m.
11:00 p.m. The Honey Pot - Maggie Smith yawns and Rex Harrison flips over an hourglass; V for Vendetta - Natalie Portman realizes the time and mutters "Shit!"; The Stranger (?) - clock tower; Frantic - Harrison Ford calls his son; Trouble in Paradise - a clock chimes; Meryl Streep listens to the phone ring 11:01 p.m. A Married Woman - Macha Méril answers up the phone 11:02 p.m. Sorry, Wrong Number - Barbara Stanwyck calls for a nurse; The Fifth Cord - Rossella Falk in bed 11:03 p.m. The League of Gentlemen - Nigel Patrick waits in a car 11:04 p.m. 11:14 - Rachael Leigh Cook drives off and Patrick Swayze watches a nature program on television; a woman pulls a carton out of her refrigerator; Bed and Board (?) - Claude Jade (?) removes a photograph from a picture frame 11:05 p.m. Miller's Crossing - Albert Finney listens to "Danny Boy" in bed; a woman hangs up clothes before going to bed; an orchestra plays 11:06 p.m. a man gets out of bed to answer the door; Scarface - man writes out a check for Al Pacino 11:07 p.m. men with a timebomb; Dial M for Murder - Ray Milland asks for the time and realizes that his watch has stopped 11:08 p.m. Lured - Lucille Ball talks with Cedric Hardwicke; a man shoots another man; Buffalo '66 - Vincent Gallo and Christina Ricci check into a hotel 11:09 p.m. Destiny - clock face; Fool for Love - a man watches Kim Basinger with binoculars; Jean-Claude Van Damme wakes up 11:10 p.m. Whisky Galore! - Bruce Seton talks to Wylie Watson; a woman answers the phone; Mission: Impossible (1996) - Tom Cruise hangs up the phone so his exact location can't be traced; Angel Heart - Mickey Rourke is late meeting Elizabeth Whitcraft at a bar 11:11 p.m. man takes shots at a bar; Fool for Love - Kim Basinger 11:12 p.m. Jim Carrey wakes up; The Honey Pot - Rex Harrison places an hourglass and talks to Maggie Smith about time; Sara Jessica Parker wakes up and answers the phone 11:13 p.m. a woman stands in front of a fireplace; people dance; Columbo "Dagger of the Mind" - Peter Falk excuses himself; The Honey Pot - Rex Harrison continues talking about time 11:14 p.m. 11:14 - while Henry Thomas is driving, something smashes into his windshield; Eastern Promises - Naomi Watts notes the time that a woman died in childbirth; woman lights a candle; The Family Way - Hayley Mills and Hywel Bennett 11:15 p.m. Now, Voyager - Bette Davis tells a bedtime story to a girl; The Raven - Bela Lugosi tells Samuel S. Hinds that the pendulum will reach him in 15 minutes 11:16 p.m. L.A. Confidential - Kevin Spacey at a bar; a watch glows; a man picks up a phone; a woman hangs up a payphone and exits the booth 11:17 p.m. a man smokes in bed; Any Number Can Win - Alain Delon walks down a hall; The Ice Storm - Tobey Maguire rushes to catch a train; Matt Damon checks his watch; Bed and Board - waiter checks his watch 11:18 p.m. A Face in the Crowd - Andy Griffith calls Patricia Neal; Gilda - Glenn Ford on the phone; Bed and Board - Jean-Pierre Léaud leaves a phone booth and returns to Hiroko Matsumoto 11:19 p.m. a man calls for room service; a woman talks on the phone 11:20 p.m. Topaz - a clock sets off Frederick Stafford's geiger counter; Somewhere in Time - Christopher Reeve opens a pocketwatch; a man connects explosives to a safe 11:21 p.m. Alfred Hitchcock Presents "Into Thin Air" - Patricia Hitchcock is asked to wait for some medicine; a man locks a door behind him; a woman gets in bed 11:22 p.m. the phone rings while a woman lays in bed; Carlito's Way - Penelope Ann Miller and Luis Guzmán at a train station; The Pit and the Pendulum - Luana Anders tells Patrick Westwood they need to break into a torture chamber; Pan's Labyrinth - Ivana Baquero flips an hourglass and enters a hallway 11:23 p.m. men play cards; The Story of Marie and Julien (?) - Emmanuelle Béart; Mr. & Mrs. Smith - Angelina Jolie reads while Brad Pitt wants to go to sleep 11:24 p.m. Malice in Wonderland - Danny Dyer gives a watch to Maggie Grace before leaving; Se7en - Morgan Freeman listens to a metronome 11:25 p.m. Point Blank; The Pit and the Pendulum - Vincent Price slowly lowers the pendulum toward John Kerr; Invasion of the Body Snatchers - Brooke Adams gets ready for bed while Art Hindle sleeps 11:26 p.m. Possessed - Joan Crawford in her bedroom; a man puts down a ticking suitcase; The Raven (?) 11:27 p.m. Possessed - Joan Crawford gets out of bed, shuts the window, and leaves her bedroom; Lolita (1997) - Jeremy Irons washes dishes 11:28 p.m. Fred MacMurray opens a window and smokes a cigarette; a woman checks her watch while driving 11:29 p.m. a man checks his watch while driving along the coast; Grand Canyon - Alfre Woodard sleeps in front of the television until her son wakes her up when he gets home 11:30 p.m. Secret Honor - Philip Baker Hall looks at a grandfather clock; Gambit - Herbert Lom holds Shirley Maclaine's hand; Jean Gabin (?) checks his watch in the back of a car; Citizen Kane - Dorothy Comingore asks the time; The Awful Truth - Cary Grant and Irene Dunne say goodnight to each other; All the President's Men - Dustin Hoffman on the phone; The Glenn Miller Story - June Allyson is upset at waiting 11:31 p.m. Evil Dead II - bloody clock; a woman listens to a record player 11:32 p.m. Code Unknown - Juliette Binoche irons; Dorothy Malone (?) opens up a box 11:33 p.m. Out of Time - Denzel Washington comes home and sees John Billingsley; Code Unknown - Juliette Binoche pauses and starts ironing again; Lolita (1997) - Jeremy Irons 11:34 p.m. Bed and Board - clock face; Code Unknown - Juliette Binoche has a drink and changes the channel; Misery - Kathy Bates watches television in bed 11:35 p.m. Interiors - Geraldine Page watches television; An Education - Carey Mulligan comes home and talks to Cara Seymour in the kitchen 11:36 p.m. Extras "Les Dennis" - Ricky Gervais and Ashley Jensen talk on the phone about bionic limbs; man smashes a man's head with a clock 11:37 p.m. Klaus Kinski with a zip line; Capote - Philip Seymour Hoffman in a waiting room; Cloverfield - Odette Annable; man gets out of bed 11:38 p.m. woman lies in bed, staring at the ceiling; Le Cercle Rouge - a car pulls up to a train station; a child sleeps; bloody corpse with a watch; woman in bed next to a record player 11:39 p.m. Cinderfella - Jerry Lewis turns out lights and sings "Somebody"; Julie & Julia - Meryl Streep and Stanley Tucci kiss in bed 11:40 p.m. Alfred Hitchcock Presents "Whodunit" - John Williams checks his watch; a girl sleeps; a man puts down his book and goes to bed; Kolya - clock next to radio; Taxi Driver - Robert De Niro drives a taxi 11:41 p.m. Adventures in Babysitting]] - Elisabeth Shue and Anthony Rapp on the drive home; Lost in Translation - Scarlett Johansson and Bill Murray in a taxi; Konga - Konga next to Big Ben; Willem Dafoe gets out of a car; Shanghai Knights - Aidan Gillen excuses himself 11:42 p.m. 36 Hours - Rod Taylor says that the clock was pushed ahead; Stalag 17 - two men synchronize their watches; A Nightmare on Elm Street - Johnny Depp's mother wakes him after he dozes off 11:43 p.m. Safe - Julianne Moore has a glass of water; In the Mood for Love – Tony Leung smokes a cigarette as he works in his office; a man sits down on a bed 11:44 p.m. The Awful Truth - Irene Dunne in bed; Safe - Julianne Moore sits in bed; The Woman in the Window - a detective looks at a corpse and pulls off a pocketwatch with the monogram C.M.; Alfred Hitchcock Presents "Whodunit" - John Williams checks his watch; a woman takes pills before going to bed 11:45 p.m. Gilda - George Macready and Glenn Ford at a masquerade; Someone's Watching Me! - Lauren Hutton receives a menacing phone call 11:46 p.m. The Twilight Zone "Shadow Play" - a man asks why things always happen around midnight; a boy is in bed when a man comes in and gives him a watch 11:47 p.m. a man checks his watch; Now, Voyager - Bette Davis takes a phone call 11:48 p.m. The Matrix Reloaded - close-up of a clock; Joan Crawford lights a cigarette and has a drink; She Wore a Yellow Ribbon - John Wayne with cavalry 11:49 p.m. A Nightmare on Elm Street - Heather Langenkamp goes to make a call; a girl sleeps; Roger Moore as James Bond; Alfred Hitchcock Presents "Whodunit" - John Williams asks for everyone's attention 11:50 p.m. Entrapment - Sean Connery and Catherine Zeta-Jones get out of an elevator and he checks his watch; Dancing Lady - Joan Crawford and Clark Gable; people in animal costumes gesture at a clock; They Live by Night - Farley Granger asks Cathy O'Donnell the time; Sean Connery as James Bond 11:51 p.m. a man looks at a pocketwatch; a man sleeps; To Catch a Thief - Cary Grant sneaks out through a window 11:52 p.m. The Hudsucker Proxy - Tim Robbins on a ledge; Joan Crawford closes a window and hides in the shadows 11:53 p.m. The Dark Corner - Mark Stevens goes into an office and peers out the window; Bed and Board - Jean-Pierre Léaud in a nearly empty restaurant; Joan Crawford hides; lighting candles; nurse with a patient 11:54 p.m. man walks out of a cathedral; Hulk - Eric Bana transforms 11:55 p.m. The Fog (1980) - a man prepares to tell a scary story; a couple has sex, causing a clock to fall over; Spellbound - Ingrid Bergman is upset and walks into another room; Roger Moore; A Matter of Life and Death - Kathleen Byron looks at a clock; The Untouchables - Kevin Costner 11:56 p.m. a man in bed; The Cat and the Canary - George Zucco tells Gale Sondergaard that the clock is fast; The Matrix Reloaded (?) - wall clock; a woman waits in a subway station for the last train 11:57 p.m. two teenagers sit on beds facing each other; A Matter of Life and Death - Kathleen Byron; The Untouchables - Kevin Costner checks a clock; The Red Shoes - Moira Shearer and Marius Goring on a balcony; Brewster's Millions - grandfather clock; The Twilight Zone "Shadow Play" - Harry Townes calls the governor; Crime Wave - Gene Nelson answers the phone 11:58 p.m. Brewster's Millions - Pat Hingle tells Richard Pryor he has two minutes; The Twilight Zone "Shadow Play" - Harry Townes on the phone again; Woman in the Moon - clock face; The Matrix Reloaded - Jada Pinkett Smith; The Unknown - pocketwatch; Safe - Julianne Moore blows out candles on a birthday cake; Sid and Nancy - Gary Oldman sings "Something Else" 11:59 p.m. a man pounds a piano; The Hudsucker Proxy - close-up of a second hand; The Matrix Reloaded - digital rain becomes a clock; Brewster's Millions - clock face; Entrapment - Catherine Zeta-Jones checks her watch, and traders count down Category:Timelines